worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Party Rock Anthem
"Party Rock Anthem" is a song performed by American dance pop recording duo LMFAO, featuring British singer Lauren Bennett and GoonRock. It is used in DJ's Dance 'n' Drive. Lyrics LMFAO Party rock! Yeah! Whoo! Let's go! & GoonRock Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time (yeah) And we gon' make you lose yo mind (whoa!) Everybody just have a good time (clap!) Party rock is in the house tonight (oh) Everybody just have a good time (I can feel it babe!) And we gon' make you lose yo mind (yeah) We just wanna see ya... Bennett Shake that! SkyBlu In the club party rock, lookin' for ya girl? She on my jock (huh) Nonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like she own the block Where the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll Half black, half white, domino, gang of money, Oprah doe RedFoo Yo! I'm runnin' through these ... like Drano I got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo We party rock! Yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin' On a rise to the top, no led in our zeppelin Hey! & GoonRock Party rock is in the house tonight (whoo!) Everybody just have a good time (yeah!) And we gon' make you lose yo mind Everybody just have a good time (let's go!) Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time (I can feel it babe!) And we gon' make you lose yo mind We just wanna see ya Bennett Shake that! LMFAO Everyday I'm shufflin' (Shake) Shufflin', shufflin' (Shake) Step up fast And be the first girl to make me throw this cash We gettin' money, don't be mad Now stop! Hatin' is bad! One more shot for us, another round Please fill up my cup, don't mess around We just wanna see ya shake it now Now you home with me, you're naked now Bennett Get up, get down, put yo hands up to the sound Get up, get down, put yo hands up to the sound Get up, get down, put yo hands up to the sound (whoo!) Put yo hands up to the sound, put yo hands up to the sound (let's go!) Get up, get up, get up, get up Get up, get up, get up, get up (yeah) Get up, put yo hands up to the sound, to the sound (whoo!) Put yo hands up, put yo hands up, put yo hands up, put yo hands up & GoonRock Party rock is in the house tonight (Put your hands up) (whoo!) Everybody just have a good time (Put your hands up) (yeah!) And we gon' make you lose yo mind (Put your hands up) Everybody just have a good, good, good time & Lauren Bennett Ooh, oh, oh, oh (Put your hands up) Ooh, oh, oh, oh (I can feel it babe!) Ooh, oh, oh, oh (Put your hands up) Ooh, oh, oh, oh (Put your hands up) Shake that! Everyday I'm shuf-f-f-ling Put your put your Put your put your (yeah!) Put your put your (whoo!) ...nds up Put your put your Your hands up Your hands up Put your hands up Category:Songs Category:Cars Land